


Can You Keep a Secret?

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I'm not sure everyone appears in the story, Kinda, M/M, Secrets, Thumb-sucking, cause like, idk hope you like it, idk how to tag this actually, it's basically just moonbin/rocky, it's kinda random?, sharing a secret brings people closer guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: "Minhyuk's first thought is that this is funny, because Moonbin is eighteen, and way too old for that. His second thought is that this is great blackmail material, and that he’ll never let Moonbin live it down. Minhyuk’s actual first thought, which crosses his head for less than half a second and is so quickly repressed Minhyuk isn’t even sure it actually existed, is that Moonbin looks cute. And his third – or fourth, depending on what you’re considering here – and last thought is that he’s an arsehole."





	Can You Keep a Secret?

“You can’t keep doing this, Hyuk, and you know…”

Minhyuk sighs, Jinwoo’s voice becoming a distant buzz. It’s not like he doesn’t know what Jinwoo is saying. He’s been hearing this since he and Moonbin first started fighting because of every little thing, which happened as soon as they met, basically. At least Minhyuk thinks it was then. Anyways, what matters is that Jinwoo is saying the same things he always says, about how they are in the same group now, and how they should get along; and Minhyuk knows that maybe the older is right, but there’s nothing he can do if Moonbin annoys the shit out of him just by breathing. It’s not like he’s the only one involved in their fights, either. Moonbin is as guilty as him.

“Ok, hyung.”

He says when he notices Jinwoo has stopped talking, and the leader sighs.

“Were you even listening to me?” He asks. Minhyuk shrugs. Jinwoo shakes his head. “Brat.”

 

“Go call Moonbin so we can choose what to order for dinner.”

The order comes from Jinwoo, and Minhyuk knows it’s half a punishment for his behaviour earlier and half another one of Jinwoo’s attempts to get the two of them to interact without fighting. It’s not going to work. Everyone knows that. Minhyuk gets up and heads to the boy’s room, anyways, because there’s no use arguing with Jinwoo.

When Minhyuk enters Moonbin’s room, he quickly spots the boy asleep in his bed. And then he notices that the older boy is sucking on his thumb.

His first thought is that this is funny, because Moonbin is eighteen, and way too old for that. His second thought is that this is great blackmail material, and that he’ll never let Moonbin live it down. Minhyuk’s actual first thought, which crosses his head for less than half a second and is so quickly repressed Minhyuk isn’t even sure it actually existed, is that Moonbin looks cute. And his third – or fourth, depending on what you’re considering here – and last thought is that he’s an arsehole.

Moonbin looks vulnerable. He’s asleep hugging the corner of his sheets close to his chest, and his thumb is in his mouth, and Minhyuk has never seen him looking so peaceful. And then he feels like shit for even considering making fun of Moonbin for this apparent little habit of his, because it’s clearly something that brings the boy comfort. Something shifts inside of him, but he isn’t sure what, so he ignores it.

He takes out his phone and takes a picture. Just in case, he tells himself. Then he decides it is time he woke the older up.

“Moonbin hyung.” He calls, softly. Moonbin doesn’t move. “Hyung. Wake up.”

This time around Moonbin whines, but still doesn’t wake up. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and approaches the boy, shaking him.

“Moonbin hyung, wake the hell up before we order without you.”

This seems to do the trick, and a second later Moonbin’s eyes are open and he’s sitting up, looking around confused. Then his eyes stop on Minhyuk and he immediately goes red, and for a second Minhyuk thinks ‘cute’, before repressing that thought too. And then Moonbin practically yanks his thumb from his mouth.

“What… this… this isn’t…”

He’s clearly struggling to form a sentence, still way too sleepy to come up with an excuse for the fact that he was sucking on his thumb. Minhyuk decides to spare him.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, hyung.”

He says, rolling his eyes. Moonbin stares at him. It’s a bit uncomfortable, being under the older’s attention like this. It makes Minhyuk feel weird.

“You…?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes again, more because he doesn’t know what else to do than anything else.

“I won’t tell. Come on, they’re ordering food. Hurry before we order without you.”

He says, and then he leaves the room. He doesn’t know what to do with the information that Moonbin looks cute when he blushes, so he stores it away, until he knows what to do with that.

 

The next few days are weird. Moonbin doesn’t exactly avoid him, but he also doesn’t pick fights with Minhyuk like he usually did, and he doesn’t fight back when Minhyuk picks a fight. He’s also overly polite to Minhyuk, and it is clearly creeping everyone out, and it’s making Minhyuk angry, because it isn’t sincere. It’s not like Moonbin decided to be nice to Minhyuk, he’s probably just worried Minhyuk will tell the others about his little secret.

Minhyuk doesn’t know why he’s so angry that Moonbin is being nice to him just because he’s scared Minhyuk will tell on him. It’s not like he cares what Moonbin thinks or feels, and it’s not like it’s going to make a difference to him if the boy is polite because he wants to or because he feels forced to. Still, Minhyuk doesn’t like that it’s the latter. So he pulls Moonbin aside one day, which makes everyone raise an eyebrow, and gets the two of them alone. Once they are alone, he lets go of Moonbin, noticing the boy is once again blushing, eyes wide in confusion.

“Stop being nice to me, hyung, I said I won’t tell anyone.”

He says, and Moonbin looks taken aback. Then he raises an eyebrow.

“You want me to be an ass to you? That’s kinda kinky.”

He says. Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

“You wish.” He says. Moonbin’s cheeks are still slightly red. “I just don’t want you being fake polite to me just because you think I’ll tell everyone your secret. I won’t. I told you this already.”

Moonbin doesn’t seem too inclined to believe him, and Minhyuk doesn’t really blame him. It’s not like they have reasons to trust each other. But then the boy sighs.

“Ok.”

Is all he says. Minhyuk gives him a half smile, and it feels so awkward, so he lets it fall.

“We should go back.”

He says. Moonbin nods. They go back in silence and ignore everyone’s stares.

 

Minhyuk notices, a few days later, that him and Moonbin are still not back to normal. He notices that their fights have become way tamer than they used to be, and what really surprises him is that he doesn’t actually mind. It’s weird. Not bad. Just weird.

It’s also not like Moonbin is avoiding fights because he’s scared still. It’s more like… Minhyuk can’t quite explain. It feels almost like Moonbin decided Minhyuk isn’t an arsehole and chose to stop fighting him. Minhyuk thinks he kinda likes that. Something about seeing Moonbin in such a vulnerable position all those days ago practically erased all of Minhyuk’s will to fight with the boy. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s just hard to fight someone you share a secret with.

He also notices Moonbin looking at him sometimes. It’s a bit weird. Minhyuk can’t quite tell what the emotion he sees in Moonbin’s eyes is, but the older always blushes and looks away quickly when Minhyuk catches him. Minhyuk isn’t sure what to do with this piece of information.

 

The next time something actually happens is a few days after their conversation about Moonbin being too polite, and it’s after shooting a program. They shot everything quickly and then were taken back to their waiting room. And then they’re taken to their hotel room and find out they’ll be divided in half, counting their managers. Four in each room. Minhyuk isn’t sure how, but he ends up in a room with Moonbin, Dongmin, and Myungjun. He doesn’t have the strength to complain.

They make their way to the room, and soon everyone is settled. Minhyuk watches as Dongmin presses a kiss to Moonbin’s cheek, wishing everyone goodnight and falling instantly asleep. Then Myungjun lies down and tells them to sleep soon and also falls asleep in a second. Minhyuk doesn’t wish Moonbin goodnight. He simply lies down and closes his eyes. Moonbin turns off the lights right after.

Minhyuk is close to falling asleep when he notices the bed besides his is still empty. He frowns. Moonbin had turned off the lights at least fifteen minutes earlier, because that’s how long Minhyuk has been trying to sleep for. So how come he’s still not in bed? There’s no cell phone light lighting up the room, either. This makes no sense.

Minhyuk doesn’t know why he cares. He has never cared when it comes to Moonbin. But he can’t shake off the feeling that something is wrong, so he sits up slightly and scans the room. The moonlight entering through the window is enough for him to see his surroundings. His eyes stop on Moonbin’s form. The boy is still sitting in the same uncomfortable chair he has been in since they arrived in the room. And then it clicks in his head. He huffs and gets up, leaving the room and ignoring Moonbin’s hushed whispers of ‘where the hell are you going?’

It’s one of their managers who opens the door in the other room, and Minhyuk is glad for that.

“Minhyuk? Did something happen?”

He asks. Minhyuk bites on his lip.

“Uhn, actually, Moonbin hyung is having a bit of trouble sleeping. He said he would sleep better in the van, but didn’t want to go alone. Could we…?”

He leaves the question in the air. He doesn’t think it’s going to work. But then his manager snorts.

“Oh, I see how it is. Well, remember to use protection.”

He says. Minhyuk takes a few seconds to understand. When he does he grimaces.

“What? Ew, hyung! That’s, oh my god, that’s disgusting. I, Moonbin hyung, oh god, ew.”

He says. Strangely, his cheeks feel hot. He ignores it, like he does with everything he doesn’t have an explanation for. The manager laughs.

“I’m joking kid. But better be safe than sorry. Here, take the keys. Remember to be up at seven tomorrow.”

He says, and closes the door.

Minhyuk tries his best to forget the man’s words on his way back to his room. He opens the door.

“Come on, Moonbin hyung.”

He says. Moonbin looks up, startled.

“What?”

He asks. Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

“Come on.”

He repeats. He’s slightly surprised when Moonbin obeys. He didn’t know Moonbin could be so… obedient isn’t quite the right word, but it does the job.

He leads the way down the hall and to the parking lot where their van is. He opens it and they get in. He closes the van. Moonbin simply follows.

It’s not like they haven’t slept in there before. They often crash in the van after long schedules or during trips. It’s not that uncomfortable, after all.

“Ok, and why did you bring me here?”

Asks Moonbin. Minhyuk shrugs.

“Because you would just spend the whole night awake up there, hyung.”

He says. Moonbin’s eyes widen, cheeks reddening.

“Oh.”

He says. Minhyuk rolls his eyes again.

“Just go to sleep, hyung.”

He says, and closes his eyes.

 

Minhyuk wakes up to his alarm ringing. He sighs, knowing they have to get up but wanting to sleep for longer. He turns it off and hears a sigh of relief, and then he remembers the night before. He sits up.

Moonbin is asleep right next to him, thumb in his mouth just like it had been on that first night Minhyuk saw him. The thought that Moonbin looks cute like this passes Minhyuk’s mind once again, but this time it stays a bit longer, before Minhyuk shakes it away. And then it dawns on him just how much Moonbin is trusting him here.

The boy looks completely vulnerable. He _is_ completely vulnerable, asleep like that in front of Minhyuk. And he has all the reasons in the world to think Minhyuk is an arsehole who will use this to his advantage whenever he can, but still… still, he let himself fall asleep next to Minhyuk, and the idea that Moonbin _trusts_ him enough to do that hits Minhyuk hard.

He doesn’t know how that makes him feel, so he does what he always does. He stores that information away, until it has some use.

“Hyung.”

He calls, when he notices Moonbin still hasn’t woken up. The word tastes weird in his mouth. Minhyuk has always used that term with Moonbin with a bit of disdain, because it never felt sincere calling Moonbin that. This is the first time it actually comes out sincerely, instead of as a fake respect, and that must mean something.

This time Moonbin wakes up immediately at the sound of his name. He quickly takes his thumb from his mouth as he spots Minhyuk, sitting up as he dries it against his pants. And then he continues to rub it against his pants for way longer than necessary, and Minhyuk frowns. He reaches forward and holds the boy’s wrist. Moonbin looks up, at Minhyuk, and his eyes are glazed over, as if he’s about to cry. Minhyuk panics a bit, before pushing it back down.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

He asks. Moonbin looks down at where Minhyuk is still holding his wrist. His cheeks are pink. Minhyuk had never noticed how easy it was to make Moonbin flustered, and he doesn’t know why that idea makes his heart skip a beat. He lets go of the older’s wrist. Moonbin looks down before answering.

“Cleaning it.”

Is his answer. Minhyuk snorts.

“It’s been dry for a while, hyung.” He says. He notices Moonbin’s lower lip quivering, and he doesn’t know why that makes him upset. “Hey, c’mon, what happened?”

He asks, his voice a bit too high pitched. Moonbin clenches his jaw.

“I just hate it a lot.”

He says. Minhyuk takes a few seconds to understand what he means.

“Sucking on your thumb?” He asks when he does, and maybe he’s not the most tactful person. Moonbin cringes. “Sorry.”

Says Minhyuk, and he actually means it this time.

“It’s fine.”

Replies the older.

“Why do you hate it?”

Minhyuk asks. It’s a bit of a stupid question. He knows that. But he wants to hear what Moonbin has to say. The older raises an eyebrow at him, and at least he doesn’t look close to crying anymore.

“I’m not a baby.”

Is what he says. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow.

“Well, clearly.”

He says. This makes Moonbin chuckle, and maybe Minhyuk is a bit proud. He doesn’t know why.

“What do you mean clearly?”

Moonbin asks. Minhyuk shrugs.

“You look eighteen. You _are_ eighteen. You have lived for eighteen years. The fact that you suck on your thumb doesn’t take any of those years away.”

Moonbin laughs at that.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re weird?”

He asks. Minhyuk shrugs.

“I’m right, though.”

He says. Moonbin stays silent for a moment. Then he smiles slightly.

“Thank you.”

And it is at that moment that Minhyuk notices that this little stunt of his might come off as sweet. He doesn’t know how he feels about doing something sweet for Moonbin. He’s starting to notice that when it comes to Moonbin there are a lot of feelings he doesn’t understand involved.

“What for?”

He asks, trying not to dwell on what he just thought.

“For helping me last night. And for not laughing.”

He explains. Minhyuk hums.

“I wouldn’t laugh.” A little piece of his mind tells him the thought did cross his mind. He shuts it up saying that what matters is that he didn’t do it. “People who laugh are arseholes.”

Moonbin shrugs.

“Guess the world has a lot of arseholes, then.”

He says, and it sounds half bitter and half sad. Minhyuk doesn’t like it.

“Well, I’m not one of them. Neither are the others, you know?”

He says. Moonbin frowns.

“Are you saying I should tell them?”

He asks. Minhyuk shrugs.

“They wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.” He says. Moonbin opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. Minhyuk frowns. “It’s not a big deal, hyung.”

He says, and it surprises him how much he wants the older to understand and believe him.

“I don’t… Why did you become so nice after you found out about this?”

Moonbin ends up asking. It catches Minhyuk out of guard, and for a moment he’s stuck, and he notices he doesn’t know. There no exact reason. He can’t tell how, exactly, Moonbin sucking on his thumb to sleep changes anything. But it does. It’s…

“I guess it just made you human.”

He chooses to say, noticing that it’s true. Moonbin raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, so I’m clearly eighteen years old, but you needed further confirmation that I’m human?”

This makes Minhyuk chuckle. Moonbin is smiling too.

“It’s not… you’re just too perfect. People say no one can be handsome and smart, it’s either one or the other, but you’re both, and also kind and polite, and… I guess you were just too perfect and that made me mad. Twenty One Pilots told me not to trust a perfect person.”

He says. Moonbin looks a bit surprised, but he smiles and hums the song Minhyuk just referred to. Minhyuk smiles.

“So you thought I was perfect until you found out I do that?”

Moonbin asks. Minhyuk frowns.

“I don’t think sucking on your thumb makes you any less perfect, if that’s what you’re asking. It just… it showed me your vulnerable side. And that made me realize you’re human too. You have things about yourself that you don’t like and try to hide. It doesn’t mean I think you should hide it, I’m not telling you my opinion here. It just… shows you’re normal.”

Minhyuk doesn’t mean to sound so cheesy, but it happens anyways. And Moonbin looks a bit shocked by the end of it, but his cheeks are a soft pink that tells Minhyuk he didn’t fuck up too badly.

And then there is a knock on the door. Both of them jump up, startled, and Minhyuk ignores the fact that Moonbin’s little surprised scream was adorable.

“You two better be awake and dressed in there!”

Comes their manager’s voice. Moonbin’s eyes widen and he looks at Minhyuk. Minhyuk ignores his own burning cheeks.

“Don’t ask.”

Is all he says.

 

Minhyuk is in the practice room with Myungjun a few days after the van incident when the older approaches him.

“So… when did this happen?”

He asks. Minhyuk turns to Myungjun, frowning.

“When did what happen, hyung?”

He asks. Myungjun’s smile is a bit ominous.

“You and Binnie.”

The words ring in Minhyuk’s ears for a second, and the sound of them together is… weird. It leaves Minhyuk feeling a little lightheaded.

“What about me and Bin hyung?”

He asks. He doesn’t even notice he just called Moonbin ‘Bin’. Myungjun’s smile grows.

“You like him.”

He says. Minhyuk chokes.

“What? What the hell, hyung!”

He says, but his cheeks are embarrassingly red. Myungjun chuckles.

“Binnie and Hyuk, sitting in a tree…”

He sings, and Minhyuk glares.

“Stop that, hyung. I don’t like Moonbin. At all. Least of all like that.”

Myungjun doesn’t seem deterred by that.

“Your mouth is telling me that, but the way you look at him whenever he’s around tells me something else. Think about it, Hyuk.”

The older says, and then takes his water bottle and leaves to fill it.

Minhyuk is left alone with his thoughts. And then he notices he hasn’t been noticing Moonbin’s little glances to him like he used to right after he found out the older’s secret. And he notices the reason for that is that he’s too busy looking at Moonbin and blushing when the older catches him to see the blush on Moonbin’s cheeks when their eyes meet. The blush that means that Moonbin had been looking at him too.

He isn’t sure what that means, mostly because he isn’t sure what that says about himself. He knows whatever the hell is going on is definitely reciprocal, because Moonbin acts just like Minhyuk. He just isn’t sure what the hell is going on.

But if there’s one thing Minhyuk hates, it’s stalling. So he decides he’ll solve this as soon as he can.

 

“What are we?”

He asks, and Moonbin looks up, chuckling.

“Hey, Hyuk, I’m fine, how are you?”

Minhyuk can’t believe he has been blind enough not to notice how their fights became playful teasing. Can’t believe he didn’t see how close they had gotten, when even the fact that they’ve been calling each other by their nicknames would have raised many eyebrow merely weeks earlier.

He sits down next to Moonbin, where the older opened up space for him.

“What are we, hyung?”

He asks again. Moonbin bites on his lip. He looks cute. Minhyuk can’t believe he has been so blind.

“Friends?”

The older ends up saying. Minhyuk isn’t satisfied.

“I think we’ve been friends for a while without noticing.”

He replies. Moonbin chuckles, but it sounds a bit off.

“Is that bad?”

He asks. And then Minhyuk decides to stop thinking with his head and just acts on impulse.

“Can I kiss you?”

He can’t quite believe he just asked that, and he didn’t even know he wanted to ask that until the words were out. But god, does he want Moonbin to say yes.

Moonbin’s cheeks are red, is what Minhyuk registers. It’s so easy to make him blushy and flustered, Minhyuk has been noticing this for a while. What Minhyuk doesn’t know is how he didn’t notice how much he loves seeing the boy like that. Being the cause of that. And then Moonbin is giving him a tiny shy nod and Minhyuk doesn’t think of anything else, he just leans forward and kisses Moonbin.

 

They don’t even get to live the thrill of a secret relationship, not even for a few days. It’s Sanha who alerts the world to their new relationship status, after he walks in on Minhyuk straddling Moonbin and pinning him against the bed’s headboard as they make out. His screech would make dolphins embarrassed.

Minhyuk watches as the youngest runs out yelling, then looks back at Moonbin to comment that they’ve been found out, only to come face to face with Moonbin covering his completely red face. He laughs.

“Hey, why are you hiding?”

He asks. Moonbin whines. Minhyuk laughs and pulls the older’s hands away, pecking his lips. Moonbin pouts.

“He’ll tell everyone.”

He says. Minhyuk kisses him again.

“Yes, and we’ll give them visual aid.”

 

(“You know… I’m kinda glad you suck on your thumb.”

Says Minhyuk, one morning. Moonbin frowns.

“Because…?”

Minhyuk smiles.

“Because it brought us together.”

He answers. The smile on Moonbin’s face make the moment ten times better.)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is short, random and weird, because I went on a long ass trip and had nothing to do for hours other than think up stories, so. 
> 
> This might be a bit weird, since I wrote it in a style I'm not used to, and because it's something I've never really written before, but anyways. It's was an attempt. I just really wanted to write this and get it out of my sustem, and I decided to post in case anyone wants to read it.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it?? idk


End file.
